


Made of Scars

by Primadox



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha is his cubs, Chris avoids his paperwork, Chris is Captain Bearfield, Lunch time is Story time, M/M, Mentions most enemies in the first game, Scared!Chris, i had a lot of fun writing this, i've been obsessed with these games recently, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primadox/pseuds/Primadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is covered with scars from his STARS days and the new ace on alpha decides to ask the question all members have thought about asking but haven’t. How did he get them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made of Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of my playthrough of the REmastered. All of the almost deaths. Also this is my first RE fanfic and characterization maybe off.
> 
> This is like the third time of me trying to upload it and so annoyed. Anyway thanks to azaldre for being beta. Pardon for any errors if there are some in the story.
> 
> Title is a song by Stone Sour.

Piers glanced around the group he was sitting with in the BSAA cafeteria. Alpha team was psyched about their newest member and invited him to a meal with the group, which was now a daily thing. However today was special, the Captain would be joining. According to Carl, Chris was probably skipping out on paper work today.

“Hey, Chris!” Andy waved his drawing Chris’ attention to the table they were sitting at. Marco pushed Ben over making room for the man to sit down. Piers had seen the legendary Chris Redfield before, however the male had always worn a something with long sleeves. He was expecting some scars, since the older male has been fighting against bio-terror probably since Piers had been a child. However the amount of scars the Captain did have surprised him.

His arms, neck and the parts of Chris’ torso he could see were covered with them. Everything from bite marks to what looked like some sort of burn. Piers had asked around in Alpha, but nobody had actually ever asked the Captain about them even though everyone was curious. Since Chris was joining them for lunch, Piers decided he was going to ask the man.

“Hey Captain,” Piers said when he thought the friendly banter between Chris, Marco and Carl was over. “Do you mind if I ask you something?”

“Hmm?” Was his Captain’s makeshift answer since his mouth was full.

“How did you get all those scars?” Piers asked. “Unless you don’t want to say.” He added on quickly. The ace’s question caused all of Alpha to quiet with each member’s eyes on their Captain. Their group got a look since the table went from loud and obnoxious to dead silent.

Chris swallowed the bite of sandwich, and then glanced around silent men he was sitting with. “If you guys don’t mind sitting around for awhile, I’m fine with a little story time. It gets me out of doing paperwork.” A cheer erupted from Alpha and the group got another look but they paid little mind to it.

“Where to begin.” Chris finished off his sandwich, then glanced down at himself. “Actually it would probably help to give you guys some background before explaining each one. It was an incident at the Spence Mansion in the outskirts of Raccoon City. A mansion built for Spence who helped create Umbrella. And that’s pretty much all the background you need.” All of the BSAA knew the crazy shit Umbrella did in their free time and the quick background told them everything they needed to know.

“Alright, so,” he glanced at himself again then decided it would be best to start with the simple stuff. “the simplest ones to start with would be these ones.” He pulled his shirt over some and revealed bite scars along his neck and shoulders. “Typical zombie bites, not that big of a deal. Sneaky bastards walked up behind me. Some of them broke skin others didn’t but lucky none of them infected me. Still not sure how that happened.”

Even if it was just the start, Alpha was absorbed with the story and so were some others listening in. Chris then decided on the next scar. “These ones here.” He pointed to the ones on his wrists. “Dogs. The nasty mutts chased us into the mansion in the first place. Tore up both of my wrists, forearms and gloves pretty bad.”

“You were attacked by dogs?” Andy asked.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement. “That and the zombies are probably the only things that could be considered normal for our line of work.” Chris continued by pulling his shirt down instead and revealed what looked like multiple sets of fingernail markings down his chest. “Crimson Heads.” He simply said. “Easiest way to explain would be,” He had to took a minute to think. “Zombie of a zombie?” He ended up sayings, sounding unsure.

“What the hell does that mean?” Marco complained. Carl elbowed him before he could say anything else.

“If a zombie is the corpse of a dead person,” Piers started. “A Crimson Head is the walking corpse of a dead zombie...I guess?"

“Exactly, don’t ask me how that's possible. Even the scientists there had no idea.” Chris said silencing any questions from the group. “Now Crimson Heads, they scratch, bite and run. Not always in that order and not always at a living person.”

"Did they get into fights with the other zombies?" Carl asked. “Wouldn’t that make getting away from them easier.”

“I wish.” He said with scoff. “It would have made life much easier.” The group gave him a questioning look.

“There’s stuff besides zombies?” Someone outside of Alpha asked. Piers took a look around them and noticed that the tables closest to them were silent as Chris talked. No wonder it had gotten quieter.

“Oh you have no idea. Before I show you guys anything, anybody want to guess what a Hunter is?” Chris asked the group.

"Is that a Crimson Head brought back to life?" Piers asked with a horrified look on his face.

"Oh no no no. That would be terrifying." The Captain suppressed a shudder. "That is a good guess however." Chris pulled his shirt off revealing his scarred torso earning him a few wolf whistle from a group off to the side and one from Piers, who pretended he didn’t do anything.

"Shit man, were you mauled by the Wolverine?" Ben cringed as he looked at the newly revealed scars including more scratch marks, long jagged cuts in pairs of three, thin long cuts that looked more like lines than anything else, some type of large bite mark and burns of some sort.

"That probably would have hurt less."

"You know who Wolverine is?" Ben was the only one in Alpha surprised by that .

"I might be old but I'm not that old." Chris gave him a dumbfounded look before continuing. "Anyway, these ones here." He gestured to the jagged cuts across his torso. "These were caused by a Hunter. Hunters are pretty much large lizard men, I guess. About a head taller than me, much more muscular and covered in scales with a tail. Nasty monsters that attacked anything that’s not scaly and green which includes zombies, crimson heads, dogs and well obviously people."

_What the fuck._ Piers mouthed along with other profanity mumbled around the group that’s listening.

Chris felt hands land on his shoulders. He had a grin on his face when he looked back and saw that Jill was the one standing behind him. “Chris, why the hell are you shirtless?” She asked taking a seat next to him which Ben offered.

“Scar stories from Spencer’s mansion.”

“First, ugh I hate that place. And second, you going to drop your pants and talk about those ones too?” She asked with a chuckle. Jill had seen all the injuries first hand and has her own from that hell house, Chris’ just looked a lot worse in her opinion.

Chris stared at her for a minute thinking. “I don’t think I would have to?” He actually had to think about each of his scars and he wasn’t completely sure. Most of the ones on his legs were ones he also had on his chest or arms, except. “Snake bite, right I forgot that one. Well I don’t need to take my pants off. I can just measure the bite.”

“That snake partially _ate_ your leg Chris! You’re lucky it didn’t eat _you_.”

“How big is this snake you guys are talking about?” Carl interrupted the two. “I mean boas are large snakes that can eat large creatures.”

“Yeah, but this is an umbrella snake.” Chris stood then put his foot down on the seat. “This bite is from,” he rubbed the middle of his thigh until he could feel the start of the bite mark through the cloth of his pants. “here to just about here.” He poked at a spot in the middle between his kneecap and ankle. It was easy to tell that Alpha was at a loss of words.

“He was in the attic right?” Jill asked while stealing drink of Chris’ coffee. The older male shrugged as he sat back down.

“I ran into him in the library.” He said stealing back his coffee.

“How about those burn marks?” Piers asked bring them back to the original topic.

“Hmm.” Chris looked down at himself again. “Oh those are acid burns.”

“Those burns are why he doesn’t have an office plant.” Jill said while laughing.

“An office plant?” Piers repeated with a confused look on his face. “There’s obviously a story behind that.”

Chris rubbed his the back of his head. ”Yeah. There was a plant that lived in the guest house on the property. And just like the snake, it wasn’t normal either.” He paused a moment thinking. “Okay, so imagine a plant that spans the size of the ceiling with tendrils that spew acid. Not only did the damn thing leave me with some acid burns, it also broke some of my ribs and almost gave me a concussion when it dropped me from the second story.”

“If I had to go through that, I also wouldn’t want an office plant.” Marco agreed.

“That was probably the weirdest thing in the guest house. Actually no, the bees the size of my fist were pretty weird. Or maybe the sharks.”

“Uh uh.” Jill said interrupting him. “Besides the Hunters, those spiders in the guest house and basement of the mansion. Those were the weirdest and scariest.”

“After everything I’ve heard so far, this place sounds like hell on Earth.” Ben commented.

Chris and Jill both nodded.

“Well since you brought up those spiders.” Chris glanced around the cafeteria looking for something. “You see those double doors over there.” He pointed towards them.

The group listening, turned and looked at the doors. “Alright imagine, a spider big enough to cover both doors with it’s body and legs.”

“Don’t forget they also looked like tarantulas” Jill added.

“And they were just the babies.”

“Fuck! Those were _just_ the babies?!” Andy shuddered at the picture floating in his head. “Man, I fucking hate spiders.”

“Yeah.” Chris said with a nod. “Momma spider was like twice the size of the babies. And gave no fucks about flamethrowers. I swear it was glaring at me while its hair was on fire.” The glaring face he demonstrated was comical to say the least. “It just shook itself and put the fire out like it wasn’t a big deal.”

“Can we please talk about something else?” Andy whined.

“Chris, you should tell them about the one you could have completely avoided if you were more careful.” Jill said with a smirk.

“Captain, being _careful_? That would be the day.” Marco said sarcastically earning him another hit from Carl’s elbow.

 Chris just rolled his eyes at Marco’s comment but didn’t bother to say anything. He started talking about the sharks instead. “It was completely ridiculous. It was some lab underneath the guest house. The place was flooded and while standing on the second floor, I was waist deep in water with sharks swimming around. Umbrella called them Nuptines...I think, but they looked like great whites.”

“I’m guessing that jagged and crescent shaped scar on your side is the shark bite?” Chris nodded. “How did you get that?”

“I tripped while running and one of shark decided I looked rather tasty. Could have been completely avoided if I was watching where I ran.” He said as he rubbed the back of his head. “It was rather embarrassing, and I got lucky; managed to get the shark off before it did some serious damage.”

“He’s never gonna live that down.” Jill said with a smirk and Chris sighed.

“What about those lines?” Ben asked as he reached around Jill and poked at one of them. “How did you get those.”

“Bug creatures.” Jill said. “I’ve got a few of those too. They’re like a mix of flies, crickets, and mantises, or something. I don’t know but they were pretty horrible.”

“That’s an understatement.” Chris added.

“How are you guys not dead?” Piers asked.

“I am very stubborn,” Chris started. “And well I couldn’t die without meeting you, now could I?” He finished with a smirk. Piers turned a light shade of red and Alpha started laughing.

“Really Chris.” Jill slapped his arm.

“What?” He asked slightly confused.

“At least wait till you’ve gone on a mission with the new cub before you start flirting with him.” Jill stood from her spot with Chris’ shirt in hand and dropped it on his head.“Come on Bearfield, you have paperwork calling your name.”

Chris grumbled as he pulled the shirt off his head and finished his coffee before pulling his shirt on. “Paperwork can go shove it.” He said before Jill grabbed his arm and pulled him from his seat, earning her a surprised _Jill_!

“Don’t _‘Jill’_ me, Bearfield.” She said as she started dragging him from the table.

He gave Alpha puppy-dog eyes asking for help. Needless to say, it didn’t work. Andy and Marco waved their farewells with comments about having fun. Once Jill dragged Chris from the cafeteria, the sound of chatter filled the room again.

“Shouldn’t we help him?” Piers asked the group.

“Fuck no.” Marco stated matter-of-factly. “It’s his own fault he’s got so much paperwork. He doesn't do it until Jill starts bitching at him."

“He also avoids it like it’s the plague.” Andy added. Marco and Ben high-fived him for the add on and Carl just rolled his eyes.

“Don’t listen to them Piers, they just like giving the Captain a hard time.” Carl said. “If you want to go help him, have fun. He'll definitely appreciate it."

“Alright then.” Piers nodded. “I’m going to go help him.” He finished off the little left of his lunch then excused himself from the table and went off to go help Chris.

“The ace is starry eyed for the Captain.” Ben pointed out.

“Thank you Captain Obvious.” Marco said with a grin. “It’s Chris fucking Redfield. The super fucking optimistic captain of the BSAA, who has survived living hell. And besides, who wouldn’t be starry eyed for that fucker. He flirts with everyone.”

“You have a point there, I guess.”

“I know I do.” Marco said as he poked Ben’s forehead, which caused the man to glare at him.

****

“How about a koala bear?” Piers heard Jill’s voice coming from Chris’ office. As he got closer, he noticed she was leaning against the frame of the office door.

“How about no. Plus they aren’t even bears, they’re marsupials.” Chris’ voice came from further in the room.

“You’re no fun.” She said with a pout, then continued after a moment a thought. “How about a panda. Wait no, red panda sounds better.”

“Jill.” Piers noted his Captain sounded like he was whining.

“Don’t _‘Jill’_ me. You can have your bear rank promoted after you finish your paperwork. Try and get it done today, Chris. Otherwise you’re paying for dinner tonight.”

_Chris and Jill have a date tonight?_ Piers’ mind lingered on the thought until Jill spoke to him.

“Hey Nivans.” She said with a smile.

“Ma’am.” Piers nodded his head towards her.

“I’m assuming you’re here to see Chris. Try not to distract him too much, he’s-”

“Got paperwork to do.”

“Exactly. Anyway, I got to go before I’m late. See you later Bearfield.” Jill said over her shoulder before leaving. Piers stood in the hall and watched her vanish down the hallway. He then glanced in at his Captain’s and saw Chris sitting at his desk with a stack of paper in front of him.

Chris probably already knew he was there but he politely knocked on the door before entering.

For an office that looked like it was hardly ever used, it had quite a few decorative pieces to it. Most of them were group pictures of people he’d never meet along with Chris and some with Jill.

As for the rest of the office, there was a desk with two chairs in front of it and one behind which was were Chris sat. And a couch off to the side, which looked like the most used object in the office. Piers also decided that this office looked large enough to hold all of Alpha if need be.

“Captain, I was wondering if you needed some help.”

“Piers, you’re a life saver. You have no idea how much I would appreciate that.” Chris said with smile. Piers couldn’t help but smile back as he closed the office door behind him and took the offered stack of papers.

The two sat in silence except for the sound of pen on paper and the occasional sigh of frustration which came from Chris. About half way through the stack Piers had, his mind started to wonder and he found himself glancing up every so often to look at his Captain. He couldn’t help but noticed, Chris looked out of place in his office; sitting behind his desk, reading through reports. Desk work did not fit the man.

“Something on your mind?” Piers blinked a few times before he realized he got caught staring at him and his face turned a light shade of red.

“No.” Piers said a little too quickly and completely unconvincingly. However after a few minutes, Chris caught him staring again. “Can I ask you a few questions.”

“I don’t see why not.” Chris had abandoned his paperwork in favor of looking at Piers as they talked.

“Why does Jill call you Bearfield and Alpha your cubs?” _Small things first._ Piers thought.

“It’s a nickname she gave me after my first mission as pointman during our S.T.A.R.S. days. I’m fairly sure the name stuck because of my stature and now because of my build, but I’m also going to partially blame my sister.” Chris stated with a smile. “The cub part should be obvious.”

“And you flirt with your ‘cubs’-”

“Does that make you uncomfortable?” Chris interrupted in a serious tone.

“What? No.” Piers’ face turned a light shade of red again as he shook his head. “No, no. I just..ugh.” Piers cleared his throat and continued working on Chris’ paperwork, avoiding eye contact with his Captain.

“Piers. Do you enjoy my flirting?” Chris asked carefully as he watched the younger male, who was determined not to look at him and scribbling away at his stack of paperwork. He leaned forward across the desk and inspected Piers carefully, taking the man’s silence as a sign he did enjoy Chris’ flirting. If Piers enjoyed his flirting, then maybe...

“Piers.” He said in his best Captain voice. The ace’s head shot up and his face went a slightly darker shade of red when he saw how close Chris was to him. The two stared at each other for a moment before he continued.

“Can I kiss you?”

****

“And you make fun of Chris for not having his paperwork done.” Carl commented as he watched Marco quickly finish his report.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I just forgot this one. Unlike him, I don’t let it pile up....and finished.” Marco wore a large grin as he finished dotting i's and crossing t's. "Time to give Chris some more work."

"Because that's totally what he needs." Carl said sarcastically as the two of them made their way to Chris' office. The pair stopped and stared at the closed at the closed door which was normally left open.

"That's new." Marco mumbled. He kicked the door open with a 'Captain', which was followed by a crash, a groan and some swears. Chris' office chair lay on the ground with him in it and a shirtless and incredibly red Piers laying on his chest with his face hidden in the crook of Chris’ neck.

"Oh my god! My eyes!" Marco howled at the two’s expense.

Carl glance around the laughing Marco and grinned at the sight. “Took them long enough. You could just feel the tension between them. By the way, you have to do the next 5 reports.”

“God damn it.” Marco sobered up almost instantly with a sigh.

“Why is Marco doing report duty.” Chris questioned. The two were too distracted to notice Chris and Piers get up off the floor. Piers avoiding looking at them as he pulled his shirt back on as he leaned against Chris’ desk. Chris had his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the two that intruded into his office.

Marco was trying to think of a way out of explaining before Carl tapped his shoulder. “I’ll explain, tell Ben he owes me money and Andy’s stuck with rookie training.” Marco gave him his paperwork and  left with a _‘Thanks’_ then hurried out leaving just the three.

“What the fuck?” Piers finally looked towards Carl with a glare. “Andy doing rookie training will be a disaster. Why is he doing it!”

Carl shrugged. “He wanted to get out of doing rookie training and he lost a bet. Same with Marco and Ben.”

“What bet?” Piers demanded.

“You two.” He said with a grin. “The sexual tension between you two was obvious.” Piers’ face turned a bright red again and Chris just chuckled. “Alpha seems to forgot that I have experience in the field of relationships.”

“Yeah, well nobody ever said Alpha is smart.” Chris said with a shrug.

“Really, Captain.” Piers sighed at the grin Chris gave him and Carl just rolled his eyes. Carl placed Marco’s report on Chris’ desk.

“I’m gonna be leaving you two alone now. Try not to damage the ace too much Captain.” He said as he made himself scarce. Chris partially sat on his desk then pulled Piers in front of him and rested his hands on the younger male’s hips.

"You don't mind the damage, do you?" Chris asked referring to the hickeys that line the ace's neck and collarbone.

Piers glanced down at himself with a smile. “I like the damages.” He said before he leaned in and sealed their lips together.

“Chris!” The sound of two female voices rang out from the doorway. The pair pulled apart quickly; Piers stood at attention with a _‘Ma’am’_ and Chris looked over his shoulder at the two like a deer caught in headlights. Jill stood by the door leaning on the frame, and Chris’ ‘sweet’ sister Claire stood in the office.

“Claire? W-What are you doing here?” Chris croaked.

“Really Chris, I’m up here for the weekend and you forgot?” Claire gave her brother a pouting look.

“W-What? No! That’s not wha-”

“Ah, relax big bro. I wanted to surprise you, but look here; big brother’s doing the surprising. Piers you look like you were attacked multiple times by a large leech.” Claire said with a smile to the ace. Jill chuckled at the bright red hue that covered his face.

"Chris, you need to learn how to lock your office door if you plan on swapping spit with someone." Jill chastised from the door.

“I told you we should have locked the door.” Piers said matter-of-factly. “What are you doing?” He then asked when Claire went around her brother and grabbed his arm.

“Oh, you’re adorable and you’re coming with us to dinner.” She said while pulling him around Chris and towards the door.

“Don’t I get a say in this? Ugh...Captain?!” He loudly whined from the hallway.

“Well tonight’s going to be interesting.” Jill watched Claire drag the male down the hallway and disappear the way they came. “Did you at least finish your work before jumping him?”

“Of course. I do have priorities, you know.” Chris grabbed his jacket and slipped it on before grabbing Piers’ overshirt, that was abandoned on next to his desk. “I’m going to get a lecture now, aren’t I?”

Jill hummed in thought. “No, not this time. I don’t think you need another one for dating a coworker. Just don’t fuck it up Redfield. Nivan’s a sweet guy.” After a moment she added. “You’re still paying for dinner.”

“Great.” He said with a sigh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably gonna end up in a series of the same AU type thing, because I've been playing the games and there are so many things Chris has gone through that Alpha hasn't. All of the stories.


End file.
